


Steam Powered Giraffe Shenanigans

by LilyZerpent



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: basically convos ive had with my friends. Will update whenever i find something funny.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. What The Heck Rabbit

Rabbit: G-G-Guys Pleakley from Lilo-lo and Stitch has two t-tongues. Does this mean he can french kiss himself-elf?

Zer0: 

Spine: 

Rabbit:

Spine: What the Heck, Rabbit? Why?

Rabbit:

Zer0: 

Spine: I

Spine:

Rabbit: This i-i-s what I was born to do.

Spine:

Spine: Yes he could.


	2. ZER0!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this! (sorry this one's short)

The Spine: Lemme see what you have.

Zer0: A KNIFE! 

The Spine: NO! 

Rabbit: O-Oh my god why-y does he ha-ha-have a knife?


	3. Describing some spg characters in one word

Six: Keyhole.

Delilah:Vampire

Spine: Spine

Rabbit: Insane

WW Chelsea: Walter

WW Camille: Worker

Hatchworth: Hatch

Jon: Weird

Upgrade: pretty

Zer0: babey

GG: BABEY.


End file.
